We fight, We Make Up
by unleashed-demons
Summary: Jade wasn't sweet. She was mean, bitter, and heartless. It was different when she was around Beck, but she hated being thought of as anything but nice. So why was it so easy for her to calm down and always obey Beck? / Bade One-shot.


Jade immediately slammed her phone onto the floor. She was mad. No, she was furious. She had just received a text from Vega, something about Meredith and Beck. Wasn't he over her? She glanced down at her phone, another new text message popping up from Vega, but instead she slid on her black sweater and trudged out of her room as she left the text unanswered.

She was going to Beck.

Apparently Beck's little hangover with Meredith was going to have some explaining to do.

It was obvious. Since they had gotten back together, Jade and Beck's relationship had just gotten worse. She had gotten more irritable at him, not trusting anything he had said to her for a second. She kept twisting his words around all the time, and that made him frustrated.

But why did he always have to act so calm around her? She hated that. She didn't have another side. Jade wasn't sweet. She was mean, bitter, and heartless. It was different when she was around Beck, but she hated being thought of as anything but nice. So why was it so easy for her to calm down and always obey Beck? She was Jade fucking West, and right now she wanted nothing to do with him, yet she was the first one to go to him.

Jade's fists knocked harshly onto the door of Beck's RV. She chewed on her bottom lower lip impatiently, the door finally opening with Beck standing in front of her. She looked annoyed. His face hadn't changed since she had seen him last. His face never really changed. The only change that was really noticeable was that he hadn't bothered to change his shirt from last night, and his hair was tossed around with bags under his eyes. Well Tori was definitely right about that hangover. It was pretty apparent towards his looks.

Beck gave her a faint smile. "Jade, hey."

She still stood outside, rubbing her boots against the ground. She frowned. "Don't give me that attitude."

He exchanged the frown back at her. "I'm not giving you any attitude. I just said hey. It's a greeting, babe. Get used to it. So, why are you here so late? You look horrible."

Of course, he usually had to be careful with his word choice around Jade, but right now he was just careless.

"I always come over here late. You know that." She told him back, trudging inside the RV with her sarcastic tone. "And great way to start a conversation, baby, but look at yourself."

His voice was calm. "Look, I don't wanna have to sit you over in the corner, because I will if you don't behave. Be nice. Use your calm voice. My head hurts. Just a little headache, you know, a kind of headache from –"

She hated when he treated her like a pet. She hated whenever she let her guard down. Her brow shot up. "From your little hangover?"

He closed the RV door, sitting down inside. His face was still the same, and it was still neutral. "What?"

"Oh god, Beck!" She groaned loudly. "What am I, a dog to you?!" She furrowed her brows down. "Oh, I know about your little hangover." She scoffed. "Goddamn, you're such an ass!"

"Sit."

"Woof." She mocked back, but ignored him and stayed standing. "Again, I'm not a dog, Beck. You're not in control of what I decide I want to do."

"Jade." His voice was low, but soft. It was the kind of tone that he used when he tried to get her to calm down, and she hated that tone. It made her seem vulnerable towards him. She hated seeming vulnerable towards him. "That's kind of hypocritical, don't you think? You're usually always the one in control!"

She sat down in defeat, weary eyes looking up at him. "So you're into her? Dude, she's a skank!" She groaned again, exasperated. "Why are we even going out still?" She laughed without humor, feeling triumphant. "Shocker there, Beck! Ever since you were in that stupid play with her 2 years ago, and ever since she gave you those stupid cupcakes, I always knew –"

Beck sat down, shrugging a little bit, but it was noticeable. He quickly shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I'm not into Meredith. I was never into Meredith, okay? Didn't I tell you that, babe?"

"Stop acting." She continued to look annoyed at him, and it didn't take very long for her to raise her voice. "I know you slept with her!"

Was he playing dumb? Neither of their expressions had changed, and she didn't want to be the first one to give in, but she knew that if he used the right words she would do just that.

"I'm not acting." He told her back calmly, slowly wrapping one arm around her waist.

She glared at him, trying to move his arm away. "Don't touch me." She tore her eyes away from his. She averted from him completely.

Beck sighed back at her in defeat, removing his hand away from her waist then. He still kept calm. "Hey, I'm not acting, okay? Look, I was never into Meredith. Honestly, she was boring. She always agreed with me, and I hated that. She never gave me her own opinions, and that was boring. Maybe I did sleep with her, but that was before you and I were going out again. It was a mistake. I didn't realize how much I missed you. I still love you. Didn't I tell you that I never stopped? I never will. I still haven't." He smiled faintly, feeling as though he could wrap his arms around her waist now, but she pushed him away from her again.

She hated feeling defeated, even when it came to Beck. She hated when he was in control of her, when she had her completely off guard, and when he got out the real Jade West.

"Stop touching me."

He tried to wrap his arms back around her, soft and deep brown eyes staring into hers. "I still love you." He said again, looking at her with a small smile on his face even though she wasn't giving him the same smile back.

She pushed him away another time. "Beck –"

She could feel herself slowly becoming defeated, just by his actions and words. That was all he ever really needed to use to get her to give in. She always gave in, one way or another. She had never exactly fallen out of love with him, but just always hated being the one to crawl back to him first, though she never stopped either.

Beck gave out a feral smile. "I still haven't stopped."

"If you're still acting –"

She was starting to feel defeated. He usually always made her the first one to give in, but was that really a bad thing? It wasn't, and she knew that, but she hated always being defeated by him.

He crushed his lips onto hers as he quickly cut off her words until she finally, but slowly, let him wrap his arms around her waist. Her smile was faint, but noticeable as she looked up at him, her hands curling around his neck. He soon broke the kiss, his same soft and deep brown eyes fluttering at hers lightly as he stared right at her.

"I love you."

"You still haven't stopped?"

"Who said I stopped?"

She eventually unmasked her smile, threading her fingers through his dark hair. "You used the lines again."

He nodded back at her slowly. "Because I haven't stopped. I still love you."


End file.
